Haider (Drachenlord)
Die Haider, namentlich nicht zu verwechseln mit der Heider, auch bekannt als Haiderschaft ''oder ''Drachenlord Hater, sind neben ihrem Gegenstück, den Drachis, eine der beiden Communities des YouTubers Drachenlord. Allgemeine Informationen Die Haiderschaft besteht fast zeitgleich, seitdem Drachenlord seit 2013 auf seinem Hauptkanal auf YouTube Videos veröffentlicht. Zu ihrer größten Diskussionsstelle wurden Threads auf der Seite Lachschon, welche seit Frühjahr 2014 erstellt wurden und insgesamt bereits über 100.000 Beiträge über Drachenlord beinhalten.Lachschon Threads Back-Ups Droche.rf, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Der größte Thread umfasst derzeit über 3350 Seiten.Der Drachenlord - Part 3 Lachschon, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Auch in den Foren von GameStar und WorldofPlayers, welche zu den 5 größten in Deutschland gehören, wurde in der Vergangenheit mehrmals über Drachenlord diskutiert. Haider sind auf allen halbwegs bekannten Social-Media-Plattformen vertreten, insbesondere auf YouTube und Twitter. Teile der Community haben sich zudem über die Jahre auch auf andere YouTuber wie Suzie Grime, Lukas Heil und Mimon Baraka ausgebreitet. Genaue Zahlen, wie viele Haider es gibt, sind nicht vorhanden. Anhand Follower und Abonnenten einiger Profile von Haidern, lassen sich allerdings mindestens 10.000 feste Mitglieder abschätzen. Ein Teil der ernsteren Haider möchte nicht, dass sich weitere Personen in das Drachengame einmischen, da es laut ihnen ansonsten zerstört wird. So wurden bereits in der Vergangenheit YouTuber wie BabyChrizzy und KuchenTV für ihr Mitwirken bestraft. Aber auch von unterschiedlichen Drachenlordbesuchern wurden Facebook-Profile ausfindig gemacht und unter anderem die Fotos der Betroffenen verbreitet. Laut Drachenlord sind die meisten Hater arbeitslos und haben kein eigenes Leben. Er ist besonders von den Personen genervt, die ihn ohne Einwilligung besuchen, anlügen und verraten. Dies führte letztlich auch dazu, dass er vermehrt die Hater vor seinem Grundstück filmte und bloßstellte. Sie sind laut ihm der Grund, weshalb er öfters bzw. zuletzt Frühjahr 2017 damit aufhörte, regulär Videos zu veröffentlichen.Ende Gelende und Tschau Kakau YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Jedoch erzählte er in der Vergangenheit gleichermaßen, dass er sich bewusst ist, dass ihm nicht alle Hater schaden möchten, sondern manche Dinge wie Bilder und Sprüche in den Kommentaren nicht böse meinen. So lobte er beispielsweise auch Kanäle, wie NeuesVonDerSchanze, welcher Drachenlords Alltag in mehreren animierten Folgen humorvoll darstellt. Desweiteren wird Drache durch manche Hausbesucher eingeschränkt. So sollen bereits Besucher bei ihm eingebrochen haben. Es kursieren zusammenhängend ebenfalls Fotos seines gesamten Hauses mit allen zugänglichen Räumen im Internet, die von einer unbekannten Person gemacht wurden.Einbruch bei Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 03.07.2017 Auch sein Abschlusszeugnis und weitere wichtige Dokumente von ihm wurden ohne Einwilligung online gestellt. Sein altes Forum und sein Instagram-Account wurden gehackt und gelöscht, sowie ebenfalls eines seiner geschriebenen, unfertigen Bücher veröffentlicht. Ansonsten hat Drachenlord zudem seinen Zaun vergrößert und erzählte, dass er sich zwar gerne weitere Haustiere zulegen würde, dies aber nicht macht, da er Angst hat, dass sie von den Hatern vergiftet oder vergewaltigt werden. Bedeutung Definition & Namensentstehung Der Begriff Haider stammt von Drachenlord selbst. Durch seinen Dialekt spricht er einige Wörter anders aus. So wurden aus den Hatern die Haider und einige Zuschauer übernahmen den Begriff für ihre Drachenlord-Community. Da Drachenlord eine eigene Definition von Hatern hat, handelt es sich bei den Haidern nicht zwangsweise um feindselige Zuschauer. Einige von ihnen sind in gewisser Weise ebenfalls Fans. Da viele Hater unterschiedliche Ansichten haben, werden sie nicht tiefgründiger kategorisiert. Es gibt jedoch ein paar allgemeine Arten, welche die Masse von einander trennen. Klassischer Haider Haider, die sich an Formaten der Haiderschaft beteiligen und/oder Drachenlord mit bestimmten Erwartungen halbwegs regelmäßig verfolgen. Low Leveler Als Low Leveler wurden ursprünglich Haider und Zuschauer bezeichnet, welche auf YouNow einen niedrigen Level hatten. Inzwischen werden alle Haider in diese Kategorie eingestuft, welche unbekannt sind und gerade damit angefangen haben, sich mit Drachenlord auseinanderzusetzen. Kuchenkind Ein Kuchenkind war ursprünglich ein unreifer Zuschauer von KuchenTV, der nicht an den Formaten der Haiderschaft teilnimmt. Der Begriff wurde bekannt, als KuchenTV Drachenlord besuchte und ein Großteil seiner Zuschauer zu ihm hielt. Teilweise werden ebenfalls Drachis und Drachenlord Hater, welche sich gegen die Haiderschaft stellen und diese stören, als Kuchenkinder bezeichnet. In der Emskirk Dokuhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y-raDcRGww&bekennt sich ein Paar zum Kuchenkindertum und bespricht das Drachengame aus seiner Sicht Hausbesucher Hausbesucher können Hater aller bereits aufgeführten Arten sein, die sich derzeit wegen Drachenlord nach Emskirchen begeben. Begriffe Folgende Begriffe, Sprüche und Zitate sind sehr bekannt unter der Haiderschaft und werden von ihr teilweise immer wieder aufgegriffen. Einerseits haben sie diese selbst erschaffen, oder von Drachenlord übernommen. Spitznamen * Lügenlord, angelehnt an die Tatsache, dass Drachenlord viele Lügen erzählt. * Ankündigungslord, ebenfalls an die Tatsache angelehnt, dass Drachenlord viel lügt und Dinge ankündigt, die er nicht einhält. * Lustlord, bezieht sich auf Draches sexuelle Phantasien und ähnliches. * Lard, abgeleitet von Lord, wird ebenfalls sehr oft verwendet. Der Begriff ist Englisch und heißt so viel wie Schweineschmalz. * Buttergolem, reduziert Drachenlord auf sein Gewicht. * Rainerle, von Rainer abgeleitet. * Reiner, abgeleitet von Rainer, da er in einem Faktenvideo sagte, dass es wichtig ist, dass Rainer mit "ai" geschrieben wird. * Dreche, 'abgeleitet von Drache.'' * '''Dreger, ''kombiniert aus ''Drache und Oger ''(wegen des Überbiss und seiner Wohnsituation) * '''Wingl', abgeleitet von seinem Nachnamen "Winkler" * Wingler, abgeleitet von seinem Nachnamen "Winkler" * Weitere Begriffe * Drachengame, umfasst die gesamte Geschichte, welche sich zwischen Drachenlord und den Haidern abspielt. Wird auch als Game of Trolls bezeichnet, was eine Anlehnung an Game of Thrones darstellt. Gleichermaßen wird auch die Serie von den Haidern in verschiedene Staffeln mit finalen Ereignissen eingeteilt. * Drachenschanze, auch Schimmelschanze genannt, ist eine Bezeichnung für Drachenlords Haus. Drachenlord bekräftigte den Namen zudem dadurch, als er sagte, er würde gerne eine größere Mauer um den Hof bauen. * Ey Mallah, ist ein alter Freund von Drachenlord, welcher in einem Video vermehrt "Ey Mallah" sagte und deshalb nach dem Ausdruck benannt wurde.Drachenlord feiert Geburstag YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Kaschper, auch manchmal Kaschperle, ist eine alternative Bezeichnung für die Haider. Drachenlord verwendete den Begriff überwiegend, wenn ihm die Hater unfähig vorkamen und ihn nervten. * Mett, ist die Bezeichnung für den Drachenlord-üblichen Content, wegen welchem die Haider Drachenlord und andere Haider in erster Linie schauen und folgen. Die besten Projekte werden ebenfalls als Qualitätsmett bezeichnet. Öfters sagen sie ebenfalls Rainer ist Mett. In dem Fall steht Mett für mad (Englisch), was auf Deutsch wütend heißt. Laut Berndian wurde der Begriff bereits vor Drachenlords Laufbahn auf YouTube im Internet von Bekannten verwendet. * Mettwoch, ein Wortspiel aus "Mett" und "Mittwoch". Wird häufig als Bezeichnung für den Erdbeerchen-Prank verwendet, wo Rainer damals an einem Mittwoch Erdbeerchen auf YouNow einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. * Unbesiegt, ist der Status von Drachenlord. Laut ihm können ihn die Hater niemals besiegen. Mehrere Hater meinen, dass er sich früher oder später selbst besiegen wird. Der Begriff stammt von einem Headbanging-Video, in dem Drachenlord das Lied "Unbesiegt" von der Band Equilibrium abspielen lies. Seit August 2019 ist der Schriftzug "Unbesigt auf ewig" auf Drachenlords Hauswand zu lesen, welchen Winkler selbst mit schwarzer Sprühfarbe aufgetragen hat. * Weitere Hatersprüche Hatersprüche sind laut Drachenlord Sprüche, welche er oder Hater einmal sagten und seitdem immer wieder als Anspielung auf ihn aufgegriffen werden. * A Frosch, wurde von Drachenlord während eines Streams gesagt. Zuvor lachte er über etwas, dass im Fernsehen lief.Drachenlord übertrifft sich selbst YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 Boneclinks griff die Bemerkung erneut auf, während er zum ersten Mal mit Drachenlord streamte und seitdem wurde der Begriff in der Haiderschaft bekannt.Drachenlord fordert Boneclinks auf und heult danach YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Prügel rausschmeißen, wurde von Drachenlord während eines Videos erwähnt. * Die Haut ist kein Organ, ist ein Behauptung, die Drachenlord mit fester Überzeugung vertritt. Später fügte er hinzu, dass es nur seine eigene Ansicht ist. Ursprünglich stammt die Behauptung aus einer Teamspeak-Konversation und führte zu einigen Diskussionen. * Hass ist keine Emotion, sagte Drachenlord während eines YouNow-Streams. Seitdem greifen die Hater die Aussage immer wieder auf. * Lösch dich, ist eine ununterbrochene Aufforderung einiger Hater an Drachenlord. Auf ihr basiert ebenfalls das Videoformat LÖSCH DICH. * Etzala, heißt jetzt ''oder ''jetzt mal. * Meddl, auch oft Meddl Leude, wurde von Drachenlord sehr oft zu Beginn seiner Videos gesagt. Eigentlich meint er Metal Leute. Seitdem die Hater den Begriff übernommen haben, strengt sich Drachenlord umso mehr an, es richtig auszusprechen und nimmt dieses Markenzeichen nicht weiter an, obwohl es eines seiner größten Wiedererkennungsmerkmale ist. * Meddlfranken, setzt sich aus Metal und Mittelfranken zusammen. * Mit "Ai", ganz wichtig, wurde von Drachenlord erwähnt, als er in einem Faktenvideo seinen Namen mitteilte. * Ohne Dreck alder, wurde von Drachenlord kurz vor dem Feuerwehreinsatz gesagt.Drachenlord rastet aus - Feuerwehreinsatz YouTube, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 * Rück' mal ein Stück, das ist ja großartig! Wurde von Malte während des Heiratsantrages auf YouNow gesagt, da er zu wenig Platz hatte. Dorian der Übermensch und Erdbeerchen rückten allerdings nicht, da sie zu sehr auf den Stream fixiert waren. Seitdem schreiben die Haider gelegentlich "Bin gerückt", wenn sie etwas großartig finden. * Rudi wird ausgebuddelt, wurde kurz vor dem Feuerwehreinsatz ständig auf YouNow geschrieben. Hierbei ist gemeint, dass ein Hater Drachenlords Vater ausgraben möchte. Drachenlord störte diese Bemerkung sehr. Laut ihm haben die Hater keinen Respekt vor den Toten, obwohl er während des Feuerwehreinsatzes bereits kurz darauf sagte, dass die Hater für diese Aktion "tot seien". * Danke dafür, iBlali! wurde von Drachenlord benutzt, weil er dachte, iBlali sei für einen tätlichen Angriff auf ihn verantwortlich. * Weitere Liste der Haider (Auswahl) Die bekanntesten Haider Haider, welche sehr bekannt im "Drachengame" sind und größtenteils schon vermehrt Kontakt zu Drachenlord hatten. * [[Dorian der Übermensch|'Dorian der Übermensch']], erlangte insbesondere Bekanntheit durch sein Mitwirken während des Heiratsantrages, welchen Drachenlord an Erdbeerchen stellte.YouNow Stream - Heiratsantrag an Erdbeerchen YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[Imp|'Impertinenzius']], ist laut Drachenlord einer seiner ältesten Haider. Er macht regelmäßig Videos über Drachenlord und parodiert ihn. * [[Boneclinks|'Boneclinks']], reagierte besonders in der Vergangenheit auf einige Videos von Drachenlord. * [[Regenbogenschaf|'Regenbogenschaf']], ist mitunter der bekannteste Haider von Drachenlord. Er wurde unter anderem durch seine Videos gegen Drachenlord, sowie den Lügenlord-Song bekannt.Lügenlord-Song YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Drachenlord ist ihm gegebenüber mit der Zeit leicht paranoid geworden und machte ihn für einige negative Geschehnisse verantwortlich. * [[Lügenlord|'Lügenlord']], ein Kanal, welcher Videos über Drachenlord veröffentlichte und insgesamt 3 mal gelöscht wurde. Er uploadete unter anderem den Zusammenschnitt des Heiratsantrages, Highlight, sowie exklusives Material von Hatern. * [[Gundoldingen|'Gundoldingen']], erstellte Videos über Drachenlord, redete mit KuchenTV über seinen Besuch in Emskirchen und wurde aus der Haiderschaft auf Verdacht, andere Hater zu leaken, ausgeschlossen. Dieser Verdacht wurde mittlerweile bestätigt. * [[Turbo Myu|'TurboMyu']], erstellte in der Vergangenheit Zusammenschnitte von den YouNow-Streams von Drachenlord. Jedoch verlor er Anfang 2016 das Interesse daran.RIP TurboMyu - #besiegt YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[abc def|'Abc Def']], übernahm die Stream-Zusammenschnitte, seitdem TurboMyu damit aufhörte. Er selber wurde auch gesperrt. Seither übernehmen weitere Haider wie Mulumbi der Moderator, Turnschuhmann oder HammBaner diese Aufgabe.Abc Def - Profil YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * Drouuul, kommentiert auf Twitter einige Nachrichten von Drachenlord. Er hat laut seinem Namen zu beurteilen schon über 200 Accounts erstellt, da die vorherigen jeweils immer von Drachenlord blockiert wurden.218. Twitter-Profil von Drouuul Twitter, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Auch Drachenlord äußerte sich während Videos und in Tweets dazu. Ein weiteres Wiedererkennungsmerkmal ist sein Igel-Profilbild. Inzwischen steckt nicht mehr nur eine Person hinter dem Igel, sondern gelegentlich erstellen auch andere Leute ein Drouuul-Profil. Auch Hausbesucher gaben sich in der Vergangenheit als die Person aus, die hinter dem Igel steckt. * [[AltF4Games|'AltF4Games']], kommentiert auf YouTube und Twitter viele Themen, die mit Drachenlord zusammenhängen.Drachenlord VS AltF4Games YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Er gehört zu den bekanntesten Haidern, da er durch seine Reichweite bereits zuvor allgemein in der Videospielszene bekannt war. * Berndian, auch bekannt als Neobiene, lud Drachenlord in der Vergangenheit in seine Radioshow ein. Außerdem schenkte er Rainer einen Computer, der mit Viren befallen war. * [[Heribert Breidsamer|'Heribert Breidsamer']], 'liefert seit 2015 regelmäßig Insiderinfos, -interviews und sonstige Leaks aus Emskirchen, Altschauerberg und umzu. Ist mit Nachbarn und Ort des Drachenlords vernetzt und unterhält Gerüchten zu Folge eine Armee von Dorfspionen. Bleibt ansonsten meistens im Hintergrund und hat auf Twitter Hausverbot. Nach einem Leak eines Fatbike-Fotos bedrohte ihn Drachenlord.http://altschauerberganzeiger.com/post/150112704321/070916-drache-ermittelt * [[Drachenlord Nervt|'DrachenLord Nervt]], wird von vielen als Haider der ersten Stunde bezeichnet. * [[CptMeddl|'CptMeddl']], auch bekannt als CYBERSCHISS, animiert und zeichnet Drachenlord regelmäßig. Zudem erstellt er ganze Musikvideos über ihn und arbeitet gelegentlich mit Regenbogenschaf zusammen. * Lachschon-Community, postete besonders in der Vergangenheit einige Bilder über Drachenlord auf ihrer Seite. Laut Drachenlord war Lachschon kurz vor ihrem Ende, bis sie schließlich damit anfingen, sich mit ihm zu befassen und so wieder neue Bekanntheit erlangten. In ihrem Forumsthread über Drachenlord dürfen nur Mitglieder schreiben, die sich vor dem 20.10.2015 registrierten. Ansonsten werden die Nutzer direkt gesperrt, oder benötigen eine besondere Genehmigung, für welche ein Antrag eingereicht werden muss. * DrOll, ein Haider welcher durch seine WsoT (Walls of Text) mit besonderem Schreibstil und vorgelesen von der „haidertypischen Bezeh-Gombjuda-Stimme“ bekannt wurde. Seine bekanntesten Werke sind „Was ist denn bloß mit Rainer los?“, auch bekannt als „Die Leiden des jungen .W“, wovon mittlerweile auch ein zweiter Band veröffentlicht wurde. In diesen Essays analysiert DrOll Drachenlords Psyche und seinen Werdegang im Internet. Zudem postet er oft kürzere Beiträge auf Lachschon oder Twitter . Weitere Haider Folgende Haider sind ebenfalls daran zu erkennen, dass sie auf ihren Social Media Profilen, vorzugsweise YouTube, Inhalte veröffentlichen, die mit Drachenlord zu tun haben und sich tiefgründiger mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Teilweise deuten ihre Namen ebenfalls an, dass es sich bei ihnen um einen Teil der Haiderschaft handelt. * Trollstuhl * Sortis * Drache Pls * Löschzwerg1510 * Mulumbi DerModerator * Feinkost * LUEGENLORD.TK * drachenbanger * Rainer Affenkeks * FantasyDrache * Unbesiegt * Blumenkunde * Säiwer der Häider * Trucker Alfred1510 * Tiger10ab * WilliGimmel * Frosch Production * SIK * Drachenpest * Myrrmoasta * HerrBucket's DrachenMett * DrachenVlog * zerkratzteCD * Altschauerberg Hartzer Der überHaider * Drachenfan * Drachen Gott * Drachenprinzessin * Drachen_Reiter * DrechenLard * WeinerRinkler Archive * Speckoger * DrachenKonzentrat * Esel Lord * CSI EMSKIRCHEN * brovogadoer * LardDrachen * Exhumierter Erzeuger * Diener Danken * RainerPinkler * Ehhhh Malla Productions * Drachenlord Archiv 2.0 * Froschmann * Eagle Kreis * NeuesVonDerSchanze * Kantholz * SeeKarl * Ein Hauch von Tüll * KaRe * Luna Popcorn * Mark Wupke * Luzifer der Haider * meddl moide * Bruegel Kaschper * HammBaner * Turnschuhmann * Teamspeaksubberrmeddler * Rendern Hochladen * Alde Gleggersau * RehacT Ohne Profile Folgende Haider hatten nur einen oder wenige Auftritte oder Erwähnungen für einen kürzeren Zeitabschnitt und besitzen kein offiziell bekanntes oder ständig wechselndes Profil auf einer Social-Media-Plattform, mit welchem sie sich als Haider präsentieren. * Alexander S, meldete am 16. Juli 2015 scherzhaft ein Feuer auf Drachenlords Grundstück und ist somit für das erste deutsche Swatting verantwortlich.Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall Giga, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall IGN, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Bericht über ersten deutschen Swatting-Vorfall Chip, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Deshalb und wegen weiteren Cyberverbrechen wurde er zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 3,5 Jahren verurteilt. Der Feuerwehreinsatz machte dabei 6 Monate der gesamten Strafe aus. * Malte, begleitete Erdbeerchen zusammen mit Drorian der Übermensch bei dem Heiratsantrag auf YouNow. Wenige Tage nach der Aktion kamen Gerüchte auf, dass er von seiner Universität geflogen sei. Dorian der Übermensch bestätigte dieses, während eines Interviews. * Erdbeerchen, Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche von ihm einen Heiratsantrag auf YouNow gestellt bekam. Sie lehnte diesen ab. * Blaubeerchen, Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche ihren Namen an Erdbeerchen anlehnte. * Ariella,' '''auch bekannt als ''Engelchen, war Drachenlords erste Freundin. * BabeNichtJetzt, eine Exfreundin von Drachenlord, welche ihren Namen dadurch erhielt, dass sie Sommer 2016 während Videos und Streams Drachenlord anschrieb oder anrief. Drachenlord sagte daraufhin immer "Babe nicht jetzt".#BabeNichtJetzt Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Kurzzeitig besaß sie ein Profil auf Twitter. * KleinMia, machte Drachenlord auf YouNow bereits mindestens 3 scherzhafte Heiratsanträge, als Anspielung auf den Heiratsantrag an Erdbeerchen. Im Gegensatz zu Erdbeerchen hat sie nicht ihren Mund, sondern immer ihre Augen verdeckt. Während den Streams hatte sie ihre Haare gefärbt. * Schnappi, ist ein Lachschon-Moderator. * Mimon Baraka,' '''machte Drachenlord viele Ansagen und bedrohte ihn, da Mimon Baraka von jemandem getrollt wurde, der sich als Drachenlord ausgab. Drachenlord erwähnte in einem Mitschnitt eines Gespräches via discord dass er Mimon Baraka vom Namen her kennt. * '''Herr Müller', ist ein Polizist, welcher dem Drachenlord nicht geholfen hat, seine Haider vom Hof zu vertreiben. Grund war, dass Winkler selbst zu einem Posterverkauf vor seinem Haus aufgerufen hatte, bei welchem letzten Endes fast ausschließlich Hater anwesend waren. * Kinski Haider, erhielt seinen Namen von der Haider Community, da er bei seinem ersten, dokumentiertem Aufeinandertreffen mit Drachenlord einen Wutausbruch bekam, bei dem er sich ähnlich anhörte und gleichklingende Drohungen ausstieß wie der berühmte Schauspieler Klaus Kinski. * Pippi-Kacka-Mann, wurde ebenfalls von der Community so benannt. Der Grund dafür ist, dass er mehrmals auf den Teamspeak Kanal Drachenlords erschien und eine Beleidigungstirade gegen Winkler abließ, die meist mit den Worten: "Pippi Kacka auf Rudis Grab" begann. * Weitere Status unbekannt Folgende YouTuber werden unter anderem von Drachenlord und einem Teil seiner Haiderschaft für bestimmte Aktionen als Haider angesehen. Sie alle haben sich nicht auf ihn spezialisiert, jedoch kritische Videos mit ihm oder über ihn veröffentlicht. * [[iBlali|'iBlali']], flog nach Japan, als Drachenlord unter anderem ihn in Köln besuchen wollte. Drachenlord dachte, oder denkt immer noch, dass es dabei einen Zusammenhang gab. Seitdem wurde iBlali immer öfters von ihm erwähnt, bis iBlali schließlich eine Ansage gegen Rainer veröffentlichte und als weiter gegenseitige Bemerkungen folgten. Zwar sagt er, dass Drachenlord ihm völlig egal ist, jedoch provozierte und erwähnte er ihn öfters und schenkte dessen Bemerkungen regelmäßig Beachtung. Der gesamte Streit streckte sich über ein 3/4 Jahr hinaus (siehe auch: iBlali). Zudem äußerte sich iBlali in der Vergangenheit während einer Frage in einem Stream dazu, dass er gerne Boneclinks schaut, welcher zu dieser Zeit hauptsächlich Reaktionsvideos über Drachenlordvideos veröffentlichte. * [[MasterJam|'MasterJam']], ist ein Mitglied von AppleWarPictures. Er wurde bereits Frühjahr 2015 mit Drachenlord in Verbindung gebracht und hatte Kontakt mit ihm über Twitter. Im späteren Verlauf beleidigte Drachenlord ihn mehrmals. Quellen zu genaueren Zusammenhängen stehen derzeit aus. * [[BrokenThumbsTV|'BrokenThumbsTV']], machten sich mehrmals in Videos über Drachenlord lustig. Rainer verärgerte dies sehr und bezeichnete sie während eines Streams als "Arschlöcher". * [[TANZVERBOT|'TANZVERBOT']], machte ebenfalls mehrere Ansagen an Drachenlord und lehnte alte Videos an ihn an. Anfang 2017 machte er mit Boneclinks ein Foto, als dieser in Deutschland zu Besuch war.TANZVERBOT mit Boneclinks Instagram, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 Das Bild trägt den Titel you realy big ashole, was eine Anspielung auf ein Video von Drachenlord ist, in welchem er erzählt, dass er Englisch lernt und sich über Boneclinks beschwert. * [[Max Adlersson|'Max Adlersson']], machte eine Kampfansage an Drachenlord und wurde von Rainer dazu eingeladen, ihn zu besuchen und den Kampf nach seinen Regeln auszutragen.Drachenlord VS AdlerssonPictures YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Er veröffentlichte nachträglich weitere Statements zu dem Kampf, gewann so einen großen Teil der Haiderschaft als Zuschauer für sich und macht bis heute immer wieder Anspielungen auf Drachenlord. Er und ein paar seiner Freunde kündigten mehrmals inoffiziell an, Rainer besuchen zu wollen, machten dies bis heute jedoch nicht. Ebenfalls sagte Max in einem Fanpostvideo, dass er sich vorstellen könnte, zusammen mit TANZVERBOT zu Drachenlord zu fahren. * [[KuchenTV|'KuchenTV']], sprach erstmals in der 99. Folge seiner Serie Kuchen Talks über Drachenlord. Einige Zeit später wollte er mit Drachenlord zusammenarbeiten, machte sich jedoch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig und besuchte ihn wenige Tage später ohne Einwilligung mit Wohlstandsmüll. Ein Video dazu folgte auf Wohlstandsmüll seinem Kanal. Anschließend brach eine Kritikwelle unter den Zuschauern gegen die beiden aus und sie entfernten das Video wieder. Es wurde jedoch reuploadet und fast eine halbe Millionen mal aufgerufen.KuchenTV besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 * [[Wohlstandmüll|'Wohlstandsmüll']], begleitete KuchenTV bei dem Drachenlordbesuch. * Boneclinks Mutter, wurde von Drachenlord beleidigt. Boneclinks zeigte ihr daraufhin das Video und sie antwortete Drachenlord in einer kurzen Videoantwort mit den Worten "I fuck you!". Auch aus weiteren Videos ging hervor, dass sie Drachenlord gleichermaßen wie ihr Sohn unterhaltsam findet. Jedoch wurden alle Videos, in denen sie vorkam von Boneclinks entfernt, da er die Haiderschaft mehrmals belog so einige Dinge, darunter auch seine Mutter in Kritik genommen wurden. * MayWoodMUC, ist ein Lachschon-User, welcher fast jedes Bild über Drachenlord mit "Drachendreck ungesehen 1P" bewertet. * [[Der Dunkle Parabelritter|'Der Dunkle Parabelritter']], wurde von Drachenlord als ein Vorbild bzw. Idol in der Metal- und YouTube-Szene angesehen. Im Sommer 2015 besuchte er Drachenlord mit der Begründung, dass er im Bereich Metal inzwischen auch in gewisser Weise bedeutend ist.Drachenlord - Das Interview YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017Drachenlord - Roomtour YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Durch seine Videos, welche er bei Drachenlord drehte, wollte er ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich für gewisse Dinge zu rechtfertigen. Drachenlord nutzte die Chance jedoch nicht und wurde durch das Interview und die Roomtour weiter schlecht dargestellt, was zu weiteren Diskussionen über ihn führte. Dem Dunklen Parabelritter war dies von Anfang an bewusst. Hätte er Drachenlord schützen wollen, hätte er die Videos nie veröffentlicht. Während einem nachfolgenden YouNow-Stream sagte ein Streamgast zu dem Parabelritter, dass Drachenlord Hilfe benötigt.Parabelritter über Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Der Parabelritter stimmte ihm zu. In einem weiteren Video, welches Frühjahr 2017 von ihm erstellt wurde, erzählt er, dass er die damaligen Videos über Drachenlord nie hätte veröffentlichen dürfen, da er seitdem immer öfters von Leuten mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wird.Der Drachenlord und mein Auge YouTube, abgerufen am 09.06.2017 Trotzdem sieht er nicht die Notwendigkeit, die Videos nachträglich wieder zu entfernen. Auch wird Drachenlord in dem Videotitel angegeben, obwohl er nur in einem ganz kurzen Moment erwähnt wird (Clickbaiting), was Parabelritters Aussage widerspricht, dass es ihn stört, dass er inzwischen öfters mit Drachenlord in Verbindung gebracht wird. * [[BabyChrizzy|'BabyChrizzy']], hat sich inzwischen zu ShadyChrizzy umbenannt. Sie besuchte Drachenlord, während er keinen Strom hatte.BabyChrizzy besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und ihm so die Möglichkeit bieten, während seiner stromlosen Zeit weiterhin im Internet aktiv zu sein. Außerdem versicherte sie, dass sie keine Haterin sei. Vielen Haidern war direkt bewusst, dass sie log und ihn nur wegen seiner Reichweite besuchte. Sie veröffentlichte bereits zuvor ebenfalls Videos über TANZVERBOT. Einige der Haider warnten sie sogar, es zu lassen, direkten Kontakt mit Drachenlord aufzubauen. Letztlich ließ Rainer ihr keine Ruhe mehr und so folgten mehrere Rechtfertigungs-Streams von BabyChrizzy und sie entschuldigte sich mehrmals in Videos dafür, sich eingemischt zu haben.Entschuldigung von BabyChrizzy YouTube, abgerufen am 10.06.2017 * KrobbasTV * Weitere Frauen, die von Drachenlord kurzzeitig zu bestimmten Zeiten erwähnt wurden und mit ihm zusammengewesen sein sollen, deren Existenz allerdings nie bestätigt wurde, da Erwähnungen nur von Rainer seiner Seite aus kamen. * Iskar Knight,platzte nach der zigsten Dokumentation,gestartet mit 3sat,der Kragen woraufhin er begann die EMSKIRK DOKU zu schneiden. Diese kam pünktlich zum Schanzenfest 2.0. In dieser Informativen Dokumentation die sich als Konterdoku gegen Dennis Leiffels definiert, kommen über 20 Haider zu Wort die die Dinge aus anderer Sicht beleuchten. * Lukas Heil * Kopfnuss Kalli * Markus Kiesling * Rüdiger Hoffmann * Fridi Miller * Weitere Keine Haider Folgende YouTuber sind keine Hater von Drachenlord, äußerten sich allerdings aus verschiedenen Gründen negativ über ihn und haben mindestens ein neutrales Verhältnis zu der Haiderschaft. Sie werden höchstens von Drachenlord selbst als Hater angesehen. * HerrNewstime, wurde dafür kritisiert, dass er bereits mehrmals positiv über Dorian der Übermensch in seinen Videos berichtete und ihn so bekannter machte, was einigen wegen des vergangenen Heiratsantrages auf YouNow nicht passte. Zudem schrieb er auf Twitter ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang "Meddl", als Anspielung auf Drachenlord.HerrNewstime schreibt grundlos Meddl Twitter, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 * Gronkh, ging einmal auf Spam von Drachenlord ein. Seitdem erwähnte Drachenlord ihn immer öfters. Anfangs sagte Gronkh, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun hat und das so bleiben wird. Da Drachenlord jedoch weiter über ihn sprach, mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, ihn später jedoch ebenfalls als feige und falsch bezeichnete und ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte, folgten im November 2016 kleine Albereien über Drachenlord von Gronkhs Seite und er ging gelegentlich auf Bemerkungen von Haidern auf Twitter und in Kommentaren ein.Gronkh & Drachenlord Compilation YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 Juni 2017 erzählte Drachenlord, dass er mehr aufnimmt, als Gronkh. Ein Zuschauer petzte es direkt bei Gronkh.Drachenlord arbeitet mehr als Gronkh AltschauerbergAnzeiger, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 * Massengeschmack-TV, traf sich mit den Übermenschen Dorian und Imp und sprach unter anderem mit ihnen über Drachenlord, welchen er ebenfalls sprechen möchte. Er versuche bereits mehrmals Kontakt mit Rainer aufzunehmen. Jedoch reagierte er nicht. Holger ist von seiner Seite aus trotzdem weiterhin für ein Gespräch bereit. * Y-Kollektiv, drehten eine Dokumentation über Drachenlord. Sie bezogen auch Nachbarn ins Gespräch mit ein, welche sehr genervt von den Hausbesuchern sind. Drachenlord lehnte ein Mitwirken in der Doku ab. * Weitere Seiten & Blogs Altschauerberg Anzeiger Der Altschauerberg Anzeiger ist ein Tumblr Blog, welcher seit Mitte 2015 und inzwischen überwiegend täglich über neue Geschehnisse von Drachenlord und teilweise seinen Hatern berichtet.Altschauerberg Anzeiger Tumblr, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Drachenlord erwähnte in einem Video, dass der Anzeiger nur das berichtet, was Drachenlord an ihn weitergibt. Genaue Nachweise dafür hat es nie gegeben. Sowie der Blog an einigen Stellen über Rainer berichtet, ist er zudem eher negativ gesinnt und richtet sich in erster Linie an Leser, die sich bereits mit der Haiderschaft auseinandergesetzt haben bzw. ihr angehören. Statistiken Der Anzeiger machte im Herbst 2016 eine Umfrage namens Haider-Census 2016, an welcher alle Zuschauer von Drachenlord teilnehmen konnten. Diese wertete er nach mehreren Tagen aus.Auswertung des Haider-Census 2016 (Teil 1) Altschauerberg Anzeiger, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Folgende Ergebnisse, mit rund 3000 Teilnahmen kamen unter anderem zu Stande: * Ungefähr 1/3 der Zuschauer hört Metal, 1/3 hört es gelegentlich, der Rest nie. * Ein Großteil der Zuschauer ist 20 bis 30 Jahre alt. * Durchschnittlich 1,5 Stunden befasst sich ein Zuschauer am Tag mit Drachenlord. * Mehr als 90% aller Zuschauer sind männlich. Paper-Rainer Die Seite bietet zudem verschiedene Downloads zum Ausdrucken und teilweise Zusammenbasteln an.Altschauerberg Anzeiger Downloads Tumblr, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 Das bekannteste Exemplar ist der sogenannte Paper-Rainer, welcher von vielen Lesern an verschiedenen Orten der Welt fotografiert wurde.Paper-Rainer Weltreise Tumblr, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 Drachengame.com Die Seite Drachengame bietet neben News ebenfalls einen Haider-Chat, Quizzes und zeigt an, wann Drachenlord streamt.Drachengame.com, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 The Feed Berichtet hauptsächlich über Drachenlord, jedoch ebenfalls über andere YouTuber. Der Blog hat ein sehr modernes Layout.The Feed, abgerufen am 24.06.2017 Doktor Winkler Wiki War die mitunter umfangreichste Informationsquelle über Drachenlord und die Haiderschaft.Doktor Winkler Wiki Media Wiki, abgerufen am 12.06.2017 Sie berichtete im Humorstill von Drachenlords Community.Sie wurde an einem unbekanntem Datum gelöscht. AltschauerBot8 Ist ein Twitter-Profil, welches Stream Zusammenfassungen, Aktivitäten von Drachenlord, seine World of Warcraft Achivements und neue Artikel des AltschauerbergAnzeigers postet.AltschauerBot8 Twitter, abgerufen am 23.06.2017 Formate Hausbesuche Hausbesuche werden von einzelnen Hatern oder größeren Gruppen, meistens bestehend aus 5 bis 10 Personen, veranstaltet. Oft beginnen die zugehörigen Videos am Eingang des Altschauerbergs oder vor Drachenlords Hofeingang. Die Hater kommen entweder mit dem Zug oder eigenen Autos. Fahrzeuge stellen sie meistens an entfernteren Orten ab, wie zum Beispiel am Rewe von Emskirchen, welcher einer der wichtigsten Treffpunkte der Haider ist, ebenfalls wie das Rote Herz, eine Gaststätte in Emskirchen, welche von den Besuchen der Anreisenden profitiert. Seitdem Drachenlord Mitte 2016 damit anfing, Poster und ähnliche Souvenirs auf seinem Grundstück zu verkaufen, nahmen die Besuche deutlich zu und einige Bewohner beschwerten sich über die Zumüllung der Umgebung, die sich seitdem deutlich steigerte. Sind die Hater nicht wegen Postern da, wollen sie entweder trotzdem ein Autogramm, haben Geschenke für Drachenlord, wollen mit ihm reden, ihn nerven und ärgern oder sich die Umgebung anschauen, welche sie meistens schon aus einigen Videos von anderen Besuchern kennen. Bereits erste Killometer vor Emskirchen sind Hinweise und Wegweiser zu Drachenlords Haus zu finden. Bemerkungen sind beispielsweise in Bäumen eingeritzt und Sachbeschädigungen in Form von Graffitis und Eddingkritzeleien befinden sich an verschiedenen Gegenständen. Man findet den Weg von da an ebenfalls leicht ohne Routenplaner. Einige Besuche enden damit, dass Drachenlord ausrastet, auf die Hater zukommt und sich diese distanzieren. Manchmal ist es ebenfalls der Fall, dass Drachenlord die Polizei alarmiert, oder erst gar nicht zu Hause ist. Teamspeak Ären Die Teamspeak Ären beschrieben die Zeiten, in welchen Drachenlord einen Teamspeak-Server besaß. Einige Hater nahmen Gespräche des Servers auf und veröffentlichten diese auf YouTube. Derzeit gibt es 3 Teamspeaken Ären, wobei die dritte derzeit noch läuft. Der bekannteste Teamspeak-Aufzeichner ist Kantholz. Teamspeak Ära 1 Teamspeak Ära 2 Teamspeak Ära 3 Die dritte Ära startete Anfang 2017 mit einem neuen Teamspeak-Server. Reuploads Ein paar Hater speichern fast jedes Video von Drachenlord und laden es erneut auf YouTube und anderen Seiten hoch. Es gibt extra Archivkanäle, die sich nur auf Reuploads von Drachenlord spezialisieren. Darunter fallen Drachenlord Archiv 2.0Drachenlord Archiv 2.0 YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 mit über 500 Videos, der Fakekanal DrachenvlogDrachenVlog YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017, WeinerRinkler Archive, sowie ehemals Drachiv. Teilweise werden auch Hatervideos abgespeichert und neu hochgeladen, da es zu regelmäßigen Löschungen kommt. Es gab selbst einen Archivkanal von Regenbogenschaf. Dieser wurde allerdings wegen Verstößen gesperrt. Ob Regenbogenschaf die Löschung dessen einleitete, ist unbekannt. Die Archivkanäle sollen zum einen die Videos vor ihrem endgültigen Verlust bewahren und andererseits greifen Hater mehrere Hater direkt auf die Reuploads zu, um Drachenlord keine Videoaufrufe zu geben. Trotz den vielen Sicherungsversuchen sind auch schon einige Videos von Hatern und Drachenlord ganz aus dem Internet verschwunden. Drachenlord sagte dazu, dass er länger wartet, bis er Kanäle und Videos meldet, da die Sperrung dann besonders unangenehm für die Betroffenen ist. Die Reuploads sollen auch dazu dienen, dass die Haider die neusten Drachenlord Videos bei Reuploadern schauen, so dass Rainers Aufrufe einbrechen und er am Ende weniger Geld damit macht. Derzeit aktive Reuploader sind unter anderem Mulumbi und Luzifer. Videoüberarbeitungen Einige Videos von Drachenlord werden von den Hatern überarbeitet oder völlig neu erschaffen und so noch unterhaltsamer gemacht. Bekannte Serien sind unter anderem DrachenLord Nervt. Videozusammenschnitte Videozusammenschnitte beinhalten nur die besten Stellen aus Videos von und über Drachenlord. Hier kann es sich um den Zusammenschnitt eines einzelnen Videos, oder mehrere Videos einer bestimmten Art handeln. Bei zweitem handelt es sich gelegentlich um Best Ofs oder Compilations. Streamzusammenfassungen Gleichermaßen wie Videos. werden auch die Streams von YouNow und Twitch aufgezeichnet und stark gekürzt, da nur vereinzelte Stellen sehenswert sind. Mit den Zusammenfassungen wurden besonders Abc Def, Mulumbi DerModerator und TurboMyu bekannt. Streamgäste Einige Leute schicken Drachenlord auf YouNow Gastanfragen. Je nach dem was sie zu erzählen haben, werden sie sehr schnell gekickt. Ein Großteil, darunter überwiegend Hater, möchte mit Drachenlord Streit anfangen. Fanarts Wie bei allen anderen, größeren YouTubern auch, werden viele Fanarts zu Drachenlord erstellt, welche vor allem auf Twitter verbreitet werden. Draches Blog Drachenlord veröffentlicht in unregelmäßigen Abständen hin und wieder mal Einträge auf seiner Blog-Seite. Einige Haider geben diese in Videoform wieder. Entweder jagen sie die Texte durch ein Text-To-Speech-Programm und lassen sie von der "Bezeh-Kobjudastimme" aka "Michael" vorlesen, oder aber sie lesen sie persönlich vor. Letzteres ist amüsanter, da dabei auch die Rainer typischen Rechtschreibfehler besonders betont werden. Weitere Formate * Songs & Musikvideos * Drache calls * Erklärvideos und Dokumentationen * Parodien * Weitere Liste aller bekannten Hausbesuche Folgende unvollständige Liste beinhaltet die bekanntesten Hausbesuche bei Drachenlord. Sie sorgten teilweise für kleine bis größere Skandale, sowohl auf Drachenlords Seite, als auch auf Seite seiner Hater. Einige der originalen Videos wurden gelöscht und sind teilweise wieder ganz aus dem Internet verschwunden. {| class="article-table" !Zeitraum !Was/Wer !Beschreibung |- |Mai 2016 |Axtwurf (Unbekannt) |Eine Gruppe von Hatern nähert sich Drachenlords Haus, während sich dieser auf seinem Hof befindet. Sie schieben einen Rollator mit Grußkarte vor den Hofeingang. Daraufhin wirft Rainer, da er sich provoziert fühlt, mit einer Axt Richtung Hater. Diese gleitet am Ende des Wurfes über den Boden schlägt gegen den Zaun des Eingangs. Schließlich läuft Rainer auf den Rollator zu und die Hater distanzieren sich langsam. Den Rollator wirft er auf die Straße und verfolgt die Hater noch wenige Meter weiter. Das Geschehen wurde ursprünglich aus mindestens 3 Perspektiven von unterschiedlichen Hatern gefilmt. Einer der Jungen hat ein Mikrofon. In nachfolgenden Streams und Videos äußerte sich Rainer zu dem Vorfall und sagte, dass er die Hater getroffen hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Außerdem würde er jemanden kennen, welcher wiederum mindestens einen der Hater kennt. Wenn sie ihren Rollator nicht wieder in den nächsten Tagen abholen, würde er die Eltern desjenigen kontaktieren. Das Geschenk wurde jedoch nicht wieder abgeholt und es passierte nichts weiter. |- |2016 |Stockwurf (Unbekannt) |Mindestens 2 Hater fahren mit dem Auto zu Drachenlords Hofeingang. Drachenlord kommt einige Sekunden später auf seinen Balkon und wirft 2 Stöcke 1 Meter weit in Richtung des Autos. Außerdem hat er eine Softairgun bei sich und richtet diese auf die Hater. Zuletzt greift er nach einem Stein, wirft diesen ebenfalls Richtung Auto und der Fahrer muss weiter vorfahren, da der Stein sonst vermutlich das Auto getroffen hätte. Nachfolgend fahren sie mit dem Auto den Altschauerberg hinunter, während Drachenlord wieder die Softairgun auf sie richtet. Zum Schluss freuen sich die Hater und Lügenlordmusik ist zu hören. |- |Sommer 2016 |Eierwurf (Unbekannt) |Ungefähr ein Dutzend Hater, darunter mehrere maskiert, laufen den Altschauerberg hinauf und treffen auf dem Weg auf Drachenlord. Einer der maskierten Personen läuft schließlich auf Rainer zu und bewirft ihn mehrmals mit Eiern, bis er ihn schließlich trifft und die gesamte Gruppe vor Drachenlord davonrennt. Ein alter Mann aus der Nachbarschaft ist direkter Zeuge und steht während der Tat ebenfalls im Schussfeld. Es sieht so aus, als wenn Rainer ihn schützen möchte. Aus einem Foto auf Twitter ging zuletzt hervor, dass die Hater den Wanderstab von Drachenlord gestohlen haben. |- |Anfang 2017 |Schneeballwurf (Unbekannt) |Es liegt Schnee am Altschauerberg. Drachenlord steht hinter seinem Hofeingang und warnt die Hater, welche ihn mit Schneebällen bewerfen. Er fängt ebenfalls an diese zu filmen und wird schließlich von einem Schneeball am Pullover erwischt. In der nächsten Szene will er einen Hater, welcher davonrennt, einholen. |- |09,12,2015 |Sprengkörper (Schaflamischer Staat) |Ein Sprengkörper wird auf Drachenlords Grundstück geworfen, welcher kurz darauf explodiert. Einige Sekunden später kommt Drachenlord auf den Hof und sucht das Grundstück nach Verdächtigkeiten ab. Er ruft zudem "Verdammten Arschlöcher", weshalb dieses Zitat seitdem oft mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wird. Die Tat gleicht nach seinen späteren Aussagen einem Anschlag. |- |2016 |Körperverletzung mit Schlagstock (Unbekannt) |Ein Hater verletzt Drachenlord mit einem Schlagstock. Der Vorfall wurde nicht gefilmt. Drachenlord hatte noch Monate später mit den Folgen der Verletzung zu kämpfen und zeigte diese gelegentlich Hausbesuchern. |- |2016 |Autoscheibe eingeschlagen (Unbekannt) |Eine Gruppe von 4 Hatern besuchte nachts Drachenlord mit ihrem Auto. Sie wollten ihn laut Drachenlords Aussage anfahren. Er konnte dem Auto jedoch ausweichen und schlug als Notwehr die Fensterscheibe an. Der Hater hinter dem Fenster wurde von den Scherben getroffen und zog sich dabei Schnittwunden zu. Er musste ins Krankenhaus und genäht werden. Monate später war Drachenlord wegen des Vorfalls vor Gericht. Der Vorfall war zudem in der Zeitung, wurde jedoch nicht direkt gefilmt. Angeblich wollten die Hater nur ein Autogramm. |- |Anfang 2017 |Zahn ausgeschlagen |Ein Hater schlägt Drachenlord einen Zahn aus. Drachenlord erzählte nachträglich, dass er dem Hater anschließend fast das Bein gebrochen hat. Der Vorfall wurde nicht gefilmt und steht laut Drachenlord im Zusammenhang mit der Ansage von iBlali, welche er gegen Drachenlord veröffentlichte, da seitdem die Besuche nochmals deutlich zunahmen. Im Nachhinein stellte sich heraus, dass sein Zahn von 2 Mädchen ausgeschlagen wurde. |- |Mitte 2016 |Hater lässt sich angreifen (Unbekannt) |Drachenlord attackiert mehrmals einen Hater, welcher sich nicht sonderlich wehrt. Eine weitere Göre schaut zu und eine dritte Person filmt den Streit und lacht mehrmals laut. Rainer versucht unter anderem einen Roundhousekick zu machen, schafft dies jedoch nicht, da er derzeit nicht in der richtigen Form dafür ist. Zudem droht er dem Hater, dass wenn er ihm den Arm brechen wird, würde kein Richter der Welt etwas dazu sagen. Wie es zu der Auseinandersetzung gekommen ist, wird jedoch nicht geklärt, da die Aufnahme während den Handgreiflichkeiten gestartet wurde. Fest steht, dass die Hater verschwinden sollten. |- |Mitte 2016 |Keine Poster für Hater (Unbekannt) |Ein Hater kommt mit seinem Auto angefahren und will ein Poster kaufen. Rainer steht am Zaun und es befinden sich weitere Kuchenkinder vor dem Eingang. Drachenlord verkauft ihm jedoch keines, mit der Begründung, dass er ein Hater ist und Lügenlordmusik hörte, als er mit dem Auto durch den Altschauerberg fuhr. Der Hater verabschiedet sich deshalb sofort wieder und hört auf dem Rückweg erneut Lügenlordmusik, welche kurze Zeit ausfällt. |- |Oktober 2016 |Geschenk für die Feuertonne (HardcoreOreider) |Ein Hater hält mit seinem Auto vor Rainers Hof und holt einen Müllsack aus dem Kofferraum, in welchem sich sehr viele leere Zigarettenschachteln befinden. Den Sack leert er in Drachenlords Feuertonne, welche direkt hinter dem Zaun steht und sagt zu Drachenlord, dass er ihm den Haufen als Zündmaterial schenkt. Die nächste Szene spielt in der Mitte von Emskirchen in der Nähe des roten Herzens, wo Drachenlord wütend mit seinem Auto auftaucht und laut auf den Parkplatz fährt. Die Szene wurde ursprünglich aus 2 Perspektiven gefilmt. |- |2016 |Drachenlord schreit aus seinem Auto (Unbekannt) |Drachenlord sitzt in seinem Auto, welches sich vor dem Hofeingang befinden und schreit sehr laut. Man kann nur wenige Worte verstehen. Eine Gruppe von Menschen läuft zudem gerade die Straße hinauf. |- |06,03,2017 |Vorwürfe zur Arroganz (1vrgwltgrRu ) |Man sieht nichts, hört jedoch einen Hater, welcher ein paar Worte mit Drachenlord austauscht. Als das Wort "arrogant" fällt wird er sehr sauer und schreit ziemlich laut. Der Spruch "arrogant nennst du das?!" wurde seitdem auch zu einem kultigen Zitat. |- |Sommer 2016 |Grillparty (Unbekannt) |Eine Gruppe von Hatern möchte in Emskirchen grillen. Bei den Sitzbänken treffen sie Drachenlord an, welcher seine Ruhe haben möchte. Sie fragen ihn, ob er mit ihnen grillen möchte. Er erwidert jedoch nur, dass sie von seinem Land verschwinden sollen und nimmt sie nicht ernst, da sie ihn filmen. Zudem merkt er nach weiteren Bemerkungen der Hater an, dass er sie nicht hören kann, da er Kopfhörer auf hat. Schließlich suchen sich die Hater einen anderen Platz zum Grillen und ein Polizeiauto kommt angerückt. Laut Abspann soll in einem weiteren Auto Drachenlord mit einer älteren Dame gesessen haben. |- |??? |Drachenlord veröffentlicht Hausbesucher (Drachenlord) |Eine Gruppe von Hatern steht vor Drachenlords Hofeingang. Dieses Mal filmt Rainer zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt die Begegnung und veröffentlichte sie 2017 auf seinem Hauptkanal. Ein Hater sagt, dass sie Poster kaufen möchten. Außerdem ist unter der Gruppe ein Mädchen, das versucht, ihr Gesicht mit dem Handy zu verdecken. Zuletzt beweist Rainer die Feigheit der Hater und rennt auf sie zu. Diese rennen daraufhin sofort von dem Hofeingang weg. Das zugehörige Video war seit unbekannter Zeit das erste von Drachenlord, welches mehr Likes als Dislikes erlangte. Jedoch wurde es wenige Tage nach der Veröffentlichung wieder entfernt, da die Hater es meldeten. |- |??? |Gespräch mit Nachbarin (Luegenlord.tk) |Luegenlord.tk veröffentlichte mit seinem Besuchervideo Ich bin dann mal Mett einen der qualitativ hochwertigsten Hausbesuche in Emskirchen. Er trifft während seiner Reise nicht direkt auf Drachenlord, nimmt jedoch Kontakt mit einer Nachbarin auf, die engeren Kontakt zu Rainer hat. |- |28,10,2016 |Katzendiebstahl (Imp) |Imp besucht mit Freunden Drachenlord. Er hat einen Karton mit Geschenken für ihn vorbereitet und zeigt dessen Inhalt auf der Fahrt nach Emskirchen. Auf dem Weg zum Haus schließen sich weitere Hater an. Am Hof angekommen ist Drachenlord jedoch nicht da und es tauchen nochmals weitere Hater auf. Einige Zeit später fährt Rainer mit seinem Auto auf den Hof und eine Katze erscheint, welche er füttert. Am Abend bei der Rückreise stiehlt einer der Hater die Katze und nimmt sie 200km weit mit nach Hause. Drachenlord hat sie bis heute nicht zurückbekommen und Imp hat den Besuch nachträglich entfernt. |- |Mitte 2017 |German Tour (Boneclinks) |Boneclinks besucht in Begleitung zweier Männer die „Drachenschanze“ und trifft Drachenlord auf seinem Hof an, welcher sein Auto putzt. Drachenlord ignoriert ihn jedoch lange Zeit. Weitere Hater sind ebenfalls anwesend. |- |Anfang 2016 |Kuchenskandal (KuchenTV) |KuchenTV sitzt zusammen mit seiner Freundin Gina Maria und Wohlstandmüll in einem Auto und fahren durch den Altschauerberg. Sie provozieren Drachenlord ununterbrochen vom Auto aus und halten einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand. Drache droht mehrmals, dass sie sofort verschwinden sollen und deutet an, mit seinem Stock das Auto zu beschädigen. Zum Schluss wirft er den Stock dem Auto hinterher und sie verschwinden. |- |Sommer 2016 |Zusammenarbeit (BabyChrizzy) |BabyChrizzy besucht Drachenlord und geht mit ihm spazieren. Bei diesem Besuch handelt es sich wohl um den bis jetzt friedlichsten. |- |Sommer 2017 |Drachenlord-Besuch: Hotline Emskirchen (KaRe) |KaRe besucht mit einigen Freunden und anderen Haidern die Drachenschanze. Wenig später ruft Rainer die Polizei, welche der Haiderschaft einen Platzverweis erteilt. KaRe und seine Freunde sind etwas später im Rewe unterwegs, um einen Einweggrill, Ja!-Würstchen und Getränke zu kaufen. Dabei treffen sie nochmal auf den Drachenlord und ärgern diesen. Nachdem sie ihren Einkauf getätigt haben, gingen sie in den Park, um zu grillen, jedoch kommt nochmal die Polizei und fragt sie, was sie noch so vor haben. KaRe und seine Begleitpersonen sehen sich in der Nähe des Altschauerbergs Haider-Grafittis an. Dabei sieht sie ein Passant und "verhaftet" sie mit dem Vorwand, dass sie die Brücke beschmiert haben sollen. Dieser ruft daraufhin die Polizei, welche die Haiderschaft fragt, woher sie kommen und was sie machen. Als die Antwort kommt, dass sie den Altschauerberg besuchen wollen, kommt vom Polizisten am Ende nur ein "Na super...". |- |Winter 2017 |Besuch von String Emil (String Emil) | Der Blogger String Emil ist mit seinem Wohnmobil vom dem 27. auf den 28. Dezember vom Bodensee zur Drachenschanze gefahren. Ziel war darin, den Drachenlord zu besuchenVideo von String Emil auf dem Weg zum Drachenlord Twitter, abgerufen am 05.01.2018. Allerdings wurde String Emil vor der Ankunft an der Drachenschanze von der Polizei abgefangen und bekam für das komplette Dorf einen Platzverweis. Laut Aussage von String Emil hat der Drachenlord die Polizei in Vorfeld verständigtFoto von String Emil zur Anzeige Twitter, abgerufen am 05.01.2018. Vermutet wird, dass der Drachenlord die Ankündigung des Besuchs von String Emil auf Twitter mitbekam. 2018 Communityaktionen Mettwoch Bei dem Mettwoch handelt es sich um den Heiratsantrag, welchen Drachenlord Erdbeerchen auf YouNow machte.Mettwoch Doktor Winkler Wiki, abgerufen am 23.06.2017 Wie der Name andeutet, geschah das Ereignis an einem Mittwoch. 29.02.2016 Der 29. Februar 2016 war ein wenige Wochen zuvor ohne Ursprungsquelle von Haidern angekündigter Tag, an welchem etwas im Drachengame passieren sollte. Mark Wupke war unter anderem Hauptverbreiter des Datums.Das Ende des Drachenlords YouTube, abgerufen am 25.06.2017 Man wusste jedoch nicht, was geschehen wird. So vermuteten mehrere, dass Regenbogenschaf wieder mit YouTube anfangen würde, dass Drachenlords Kanal gelöscht wird, oder etwas am Altschauerberg passiert. Es gab auch schon erste Vermutungen, dass nichts passieren wird und Drachenlord nur sehr nervös werden soll. Wenige Tage vor dem besagten Datum redete er letztlich auch über den anstehenden Tag. Am 29.02.2016 selbst passierte schließlich nichts außergewöhnliches. Drachenlord in den russischen Nachrichten Ein Hater postete Juli 2016 auf Twitter ein Foto von Drachenlord und betitelte ihn dabei als den Amokläufer von München als Fakenews. Dafür nutzte er den zugehörigen Hashtag. Der Post war ursprünglich als Scherz unter den Hatern gedacht. Ein russischer Fernsehsender schenkte den Tweet jedoch unwissend Glauben und so nahmen sie den Ausschnitt in die live übertragenen, russischen Nachrichten mit auf.Drachenlord in den russischen Nachrichten YouTube, abgerufen am 30.06.2017 Indessen wird er als ein Terrorist bezeichnet.Drachenlord wird in den Nachrichten als Terrorist bezeichnet Lügenpresse2, abgerufen am 30.06.2017 Werbeplakat in Emskirchen LUEGENLORD.TK veranstaltete eine Crowdfunding-Aktion, mit welcher innerhalb kurzer Zeit rund 400 Euro gesammelt wurden, um die Werbefläche eines Plakates in Emskirchen für zwei Wochen zu finanzieren. Ebenfalls gab es eine Umfrage, was auf dem Plakat (in Bezug auf Drachenlord) abgebildet werden soll. Die Abbildung wurde danach von CptMeddl gestaltet. Von dem Ergebnis kursieren einige Fotos im Internet. Selbst Drachenlord fotografierte das Plakat (Instagram, gelöscht) und lobte die Hater dafür, dass sie Werbung für ihn machen würden. Schanzenfest 20.08.2018 Am 20.08. versammelten sich hunderte von Haidern trotz vorher angekündigtem Versammlungsverbot vor der Drachenschanze bzw am Altschauerberg. Schon mehrere Monate zuvor wurde dieser Termin festgelegt und von der Haiderschaft geteilt. Die ganze Aktion machte nicht nur die deutschen Medien, sondern auch die ausländischen aufmerksam, so dass es viele Nachrichtenbeiträge und Reportagen über das Schanzenfest und Drachenlord gibt. Während des Schanzenfestes wurde viele Haider verhaftet, ein Waldstück fing Feuer und am Ende musste ein Unterstützungskommando der mittelfränkischen Polizei anrücken, um das Schanzenfest zu beenden. Als Revanche darauf, dass dieser Tag nicht das Ergebnis erbracht hat, was die Haider erwartet haben, haben sie das zweite Schanzenfest für den 20.10.2018 geplant. Schanzenfest 2.0 (20.10.2018) Das Schanzenfest 2.0 oder der 20.10.2018 war ein Ereignis, welches von den Haidern kurz nach dem 20.08. geplant und geteilt wurde, als dieser nicht das Ergebnis erbrachte, welches die Haider erwartet haben. Trotz breiter Ankündigung und vieler Erwähnungen in Kommentaren unter diversen Videos auf Youtube, blieb die erwartete Besucherzahl jedoch aus. Die Gegend um Rainers Wohnhaus wurde dennoch durch Einsatzkräfte der Polizei, ähnlich wie am 20.08. schon, abgeriegelt und der Zugang zur Schanze entsprechend überwacht. Hingegen zum 20.08. wurde dieser Tag, aufgrund ausbleibender Besuchermengen, nicht mehr in den Medien genannt. = Kritik Ein Großteil der Haider wird oft für sein Verhalten gegenüber Drachenlord und für das Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre sowie das allgemeine Verletzen seiner Rechte kritisiert. Auch leidet die Nachbarschaft unter den regelmäßigen Besuchern. Als Begründung für das Verhalten der Haider weist ein Teil der Community immer wieder auf Dinge hin, die Drachenlord zuvor gesagt oder getan hat. Bekannte Beispiele sind das Veröffentlichen seiner Adresse in einem eigenen Video, auch wenn er nachträglich bereits mehrmals darauf hinwies, das Video kurze Zeit später wieder entfernt zu haben und er damals nicht darüber nachgedacht habe was er da machte. Als weiterer Grund wird genannt, dass Drachenlord den Haidern einen Krieg erklärt hat und solange weitermacht, bis er besiegt wird, was laut ihm jedoch nicht passieren wird. Diese Begründungen akzeptieren die meisten Außenstehenden jedoch nicht als Antwort von den Haidern, da man den Lord trotzdem ignorieren könnte. Eine Einigung, ob Drachenlord oder die Haider aufhören sollten, gibt es bis heute nicht. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Mehrere Personen Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Community